Hikaru Sulu (Kelvin timeline)
(sister)| Marital Status = | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = | Occupation = | PrevAssign = Acting Helmsman, (2258) | Assign = Chief Helmsman, (2258) | Rank = Lieutenant | Insignia = 40px Sleeve insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = | altimage = | altcaption = | }} Hikaru Sulu was a Human male, and a Starfleet officer in the 23rd century of an created by 's temporal incursion. He served as the helmsman aboard the . ( Star Trek|Star Trek Into Darkness}}) History Sulu was a survivor of the 2248 Klingon attack on the planet Ganjitsu. In 2255 he enrolled at Starfleet Academy. Sulu also tried to get into Red Squad, but turned them down after a near accident with his friend, fellow cadet David Reed. (Star Trek (App); }}) Before taking his assignment to the , Sulu was approached by the Starfleet Chiefs of Staff to join a elite unit of Starfleet. Sulu turned down the offer, in favor of staying on the Enterprise. ( ) Aboard Enterprise (2258-) ]] In 2258, Sulu was assigned to the as a replacement for the ship's usual helmsman who was sick with lungworm. Sulu's first attempt to take the ship to warp was a failure because he forgot to release the ship's external inertial dampener. This caused the ship to be several seconds behind the rest of the fleet as it arrived at , saving it from the destruction of the rest of the fleet. Sulu was then selected as part of a team that boarded the Narada's drilling platform in an attempt to stop it from destroying Vulcan. Sulu was later responsible for firing the ship's phasers at the Narada as it was sucked into a black hole. ( }}) Sulu was considered to be a combat specialist during the mission to attack the Narada's drilling platform. Starfleet believed his training was in Kendo instead of pure fencing. ( }}, ) Sulu, along with Lieutenant , went down to Beta III to recon the planet and investigate the circumstances of the 's disappearance. However, Sulu and O'Neill were then separated. Sulu then took a disguise, posing as one of Landru's Lawgivers. He then saved Capt. Kirk from the lawgivers. Sulu, the captain and the landing party were the able to rescue O'Neill before he was absorbed. Sulu, the Captain, Spock and O'Neill then made their escape to tower where they met descendant of the Archon's crew, Ariel. There they were able to return and save the Enterprise from Landru's machine. ( | | }}) 2259 In February of 2259, Sulu was then able to rescue, Spock, Captains Kirk and from the exploding Helios Station. ( }}) Sulu then accompanied Captain Kirk, Spock and as they investigated a mysterious energy field on Phaedus. However, the shuttle came under bombardment by Klingon-backed Shadow Phaedans, and Sulu was forced to crash land. Sulu was then knocked out. Sulu and Hendorff were the captured by the Shadow Phaedans, taken to their camp and tied up. Sulu was then able to cut himself and Hendorff free and then took out their guards. They were then rescued by Spock. They were then surrounded by Shadow Phaedans. They were then rescued by Captain Kirk and Lt. . Sulu and the rest of the crew locked out from the bridge by Captain . ( | | | }}) In 2259, Sulu piloted a shuttle that was delivering into a volcano on Nibiru when Spock's rappelling line snapped dropping Spock into the volcano. Sulu was then forced to leave Spock there as the volcano was damaging the shuttle. ( ) For the survey of Nibiru, Sulu was placed in charge of overseeing scans and analyzing data regarding the natives' progress in science and technology. (Star Trek (App)) Later that year, Captain put Sulu in command of the Enterprise while he, Spock, and went to Qo'noS in search of . While he was in command, Sulu threatened Khan with destruction if he failed to surrender to Kirk's team. After the Enterprise engaged in battle with the and was spiralling towards Earth, Sulu refused Spock's order to evacuate the ship, saying he would rather go down with the ship. ( ) 2260s A year later, Sulu attended the memorial service for those killed in the battle with Khan. Later, Sulu would tell Kirk he had enjoyed sitting in the captain's chair and might someday like to command a ship himself. ( ) Appendices Connections Background Information * was played by Korean-American actor John Cho in Star Trek in 2009 and Star Trek Into Darkness in 2013. He also provided Sulu's voice in the }} in 2013. Appearances * }} 2258 * Star Trek}} **"Number Four" **"Number Five" **"Number Six" * | }} * | }} * }} * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * }} **"Part 1" **"Part 2" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" 2259 * }} * }} * **"Issue 1" **"Issue 3" * }} * * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" **"Part 3" *"Issue 24" * **"Part 1" **"Part 2" **"Part 3" **"Part 4" }} External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) Category:2237 births